The Oregon Comprehensive Cancer Program (OCCP) is a statewide cancer-control network of 20 metropolitan and community hospitals and 13 major health-care organizations that have joined together voluntarily and agreed to share available professional and educational resources and a core staff. The purpose of this sharing is to increase the availability of cancer-control resources and information in Oregon communities so that all aspects of cancer care, throughout the continuum of the disease, will be available to individuals as near to their homes as practical. During the supplemental grant period (12/1/80-3/31/83), OCCP will progress toward the achievement of its goal by 1) maintaining and expanding its statewide system of voluntary sharing; 2) idenfifying and disseminating up-to-date cancer-control knowledge and information to community health professonals; 3) developing and providing educational resources and programs for upgrading the knowledge and skills of Oregon nurses in all phases of cancer nursing care; 4) planning, promoting, and/or coordinating cancer-control activities in Oregon communities (e.g., specialized cancer-care facilities/services, rehabilitation and continuing-care services, and hospice educational programs and resources); and 5) providing participating institutions and their tumor registries with educational and data-management services and promoting the tumor registry as an integral component of community cancer control.